


Art - Merlin in the dance studio

by Candymacaron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, deep in thought in the dance studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art - Merlin in the dance studio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hands-on Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508978) by [Waanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/pseuds/Waanderlust). 



> For Wan, who kindly put up with my constant requests for, "the Merlin dance fic" to be finished. I promised you fanart of Merlin in his tight-wearing glory, and here it is (though this hardly does your adorable story justice)! :)


End file.
